For the love in your heart
by Ark19
Summary: Izuku Midoriya is well liked by many, but how many really? Small and short collection of fluffy stories of Izuku and the female cast of My Hero Academia.


**Welcome to **_**For the love in your heart. **_

**Well, this is my dump for ideas I have in BNHA that just don't properly fit in **_**A piece of love and kindness**_**. So I decided Midnight would have her own spotlight here, this one will be sporadically updated I should add with different pairings and maybe a continuation of some. **

_**For the love in your heart. **_

**First heart.- Midnight and Izuku. A love through sketches. **

The 18+ only hero, Midnight. Was angry at her best friends. Aizawa had brought Eri with him. The girl separated from him, and when she took her in her arms, the girl quirk accidentally activated without Aizawa looking at her.

So something happened. Something that was the whole reason Aizawa, Hizashi and Nemuri Kayama were in front of Nedzu in his office. The afflicted looking pissed at Aizawa and Hizashi. Nedzu sighed before speaking. The woman known as midnight became younger. To be exact, she was back in her teens.

"I don't believe I should explain why bringing Eri and leave her without supervision is a bad idea. So I will focus on the main problem." He looked at Nemuri.

"I am really sorry Midnight… but as you know we don't have a real way to fix what Eri did yet… I believe that while you are now… eighteen?" He asked poking at the young looking girl.

"Sixteen." She knew her own age. Which only made it harder to know she couldn't call herself the 18+ only hero when she was younger than that.

"Fifteen… well, maybe going out as hero is a bad idea… but you can still work here giving art classes and history… unless you want this situation to be kept hidden?" Nedzu asked not sure of what she would decide.

Nemuri Kayama was many things. Coward wasn't one of them.

"I would like to keep giving classes. I rather keep my income… I do need to pay for my apartment and my food." Nedzu nodded.

"As this was a mistake caused by Aizawa and Hizashi, a part of their salary will be given to you as compensation as long as this last…. Is that enough punishment for you two?" Aizawa nodded and Hizashi who had been fighting his laughing nodded too.

"Aizawa tell your wife to stay silent, this isn't funny." The comment of Nemuri made Aizawa and Hizashi look angry.

The first at the comment implying their relation. The second well…

"Hey! If anything I am the working husband, Aizawa should be the wife!" Aizawa looked angrier than before at Hizashi, but Nemuri and Nedzu found it funny and laughed.

As the humor in the room changed Nedzu looked at her again.

"I apologize… I know surely this isn't going to be easy for you. However, I thank you for still working with us…" Nedzu bowed at her and she smiled.

"Is okay… really. I will manage. Plus… I know this fools wouldn't do this on purposes. Accidents happen, even in the best of marriages, so I can't blame them for not being able to care for their child properly one time." This answer made Nedzu smile, Hizashi and Aizawa to let out a "Hey" in protest.

The thing was Nemuri Kayama actually knew it wouldn't be easy to teach a bunch of hormonal teens now that she was younger. Work was work though… there was a small relief. The art class only had one student.

* * *

Art class for Izuku Midoriya was surprised when he saw a younger Midnight wearing a jacket and buttoned shirt. She wore long blue pants that fitted the color of the jacket. She looked like an art student in a formal academy.

The girl looked at him.

"Oh, greetings Midoriya. Early as always?" She smiled at him and Izuku couldn't avoid the blush in his face. The usual blush when Midnight said the same thing.

"M-Midnight?" The girl nodded.

"Nemuri Kayama. At least until Eri can return me at my age so I can be the 18+ only hero. Right now I am sixteen." She chuckled as she took out her sketchbook and pencils.

"Well, we can start when you want." She smiled as she took her place.

Art class was an optative course in U.A. students needed to have an extra activity. The majority chose to have gym class to use the facilities and get the extra exercise. Some took music, and others took things like carpentry and repair courses. The point of the optative classes were students to try to do something out of heroics.

The school explained that heroes had activities at the side. Not everyone could be a hero full time. The stress of such a thing would eat anyone. Even All Might had hobbies.

Izuku already did exercise, and he wasn't one for music, so he chose art. He found out he had a talent in sketching, one that Midnight herself recognized as a great talent.

He took out his own sketchbook and pencils before getting to work.

Art class was essentially two free hours to do anything. It was silent, Midnight would sketch, and he would too. By the end of the two hours, they would show each other what they were sketching.

As Izuku was thinking on what to sketch, Nemuri Kayama focused on the object of her most recent sketches.

Izuku.

She had been doing two sketches in the last pair of months they were working together. One of a bowl of fruits, the windows, her friends, even landscapes and so on. However, those were the second sketch. She always first took to draw Izuku. Making sure to capture every detail about him. This was because the impression Izuku works left in her.

She looked at his works in the past. Izuku had a talent she really loved seeing. His works had more than they let on. They were made with his heart, the way he drew faces, how he added details, every sketch was made with love. As corny as it may sound, the works of Izuku were special because how caring he was while he did them.

For him every sketch was special. They weren't just simple works for a grade. They were special to him.

She really wanted to chat with him. To get to understand him better. She wasn't going to do that in school hours though. Hizashi and Aizawa would never let her forget such a thing happened. They had been going around for a while trying to find any dirt they could to tease her…. well Hizashi would tease her, Aizawa just would be grinning supporting Hizashi who would speak for both of them, both in words and volume.

Curse the work wife of Aizawa. But something had changed, things weren't the same. Why? Simple.

Now she was sixteen. A year older than Izuku.

Now chatting with him wouldn't be weird right?

However, there was a problem with that line of thinking. Was Izuku Midoriya even interested in chatting with her? Would he even like knowing Nemuri Kayama? Nemuri wasn't Midnight.

Nemuri Kayama was a girl who kept her long hair flowy in spikes, and not full of volume and styled as Midnight, she wasn't one for makeup or the suit she wore. She was a simpler girl who used her glasses proudly and did her best in her work. She could be messy, she could wear her long hair in a ponytail as she cleaned her apartment…

Midnight wasn't Nemuri Kayama. But Nemuri Kayama was Midnight.

A phrase that would be hard to understand for those who were not her friends.

"M-Midnight?" The voice of Izuku broke her thoughts.

She looked at him and saw the worry in his eyes.

"A-are you okay?" She nodded with her face serious.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" Izuku looked nervous as he was finding the right words.

"D-Don't you miss being… older?" This made her chuckle.

"I like the idea of being eternally young. But I don't like being sixteen again… I will manage." She smiled as she kept on her sketch.

She was sketching Izuku looking at the window. Simple, but quite nice. Izuku was a model she wouldn't mind drawing without clothes….

Curse hormones!

It was then she noticed it. She was sixteen. She was a hormonal teenager again. Worse than that. A hormonal teenager with a crush.

"Midoriya." She would face the problem straight ahead. She was a teacher! An adult!

"Y-Yes?" He looked at her and her resolve crumbled.

"Would you like to go sketching outside?" She was cursing her hormonal self.

* * *

As Izuku found himself outside under a tree sketching, he was seriously wondering how things had reached the point he was in.

Midnight. Or as she said Nemuri Kayama, said they should go outside to sketch as the day was fresh, what's more. She said they should sketch each other as an exercise. Because of this, both were sitting in a bench outside in front of the other. Sketching each other.

As they were doing this, she would ask him stuff. And she would answer the question too.

Izuku was confused.

She seemed to be really interested in knowing him.

"Say, you like girls with long hair or short? I mean, if you had to choose between Jirou and Yaoyorozu, who would you choose?" She asked excitedly as she was sketching.

Izuku found out Nemuri Kayama was really into chatting about anything.

"I…I guess I like longer hair in girls…." Nemuro nodded.

"I see, you got a fine taste Mr. Midoriya." The tone of her voice sounded as if she was a sort of butler, as he raised his eyes from his sketch he noticed she was using her hair to make a sort of mustache.

The picture made him laugh. She laughed with him.

Izuku didn't know it, but Nemuri was making the best of her time as a sixteen-year-old. She would be the same as always, the way she was with Hizashi and Aizawa. Funny and expressive. She was never afraid of speaking her mind.

So even if she found herself interested in Izuku she wouldn't be different.

"Say, can I call you Izuku?" She didn't say she wouldn't try to be closer with him.

"I… I d-don't mind." She was always surprised at how someone so strong could be so shy. She blamed Bakugou bullying for that.

"Say it then. My name, if I am going to call you Izuku, then you call me Nemuri" She smiled eager to hear him say her name.

"N-Ne…Nemuri." He said it as she smiled at him closing her eyes, returning to her sketch.

"Good job Izuku. Knew you could say it without exploding." She chuckled at her joke and kept her sketch.

Izuku just blushed as he returned at his sketch, still, he smiled at the humor of Nemuri.

He wasn't used at chatting much with Midnight. So he was glad of the chatting with Nemuri.

As time passed in silence she declared her job done. Taking the sketchbook she flipped it showing it to Izuku.

The sketch was of him sitting in a desk, looking through a window to the outside. The sketch was professionally done. She looked excited as he showed it to him.

"Like it?" She was smiling the whole time.

Izuku found himself nodding excitedly at how realistic it looked. Knowing it was his turn to show his sketch he breathed before showing it to her.

Nemuri smiled seeing his sketch.

It was a sketch of her smiling face, but while it may look like a sketch of Midnight, the star in it was Nemuri Kayama. The hair looked down, her smile was wide, her glasses in place, and the clothes too. This was a sketch of Nemuri Kayama. Not one of Midnight.

The focus in the sketch of Izuku had been her smile.

"Great job Izuku!" She smiled again at him. Making him blush.

She had an idea right there and then.

"Say, want to exchange sketchbooks?" She looked excited at the idea of exchanging their sketchbooks, that way she could draw something special for him, it was when Izuku seemed to hold his tighter that she suspected something.

"Izuku? Did you make something naughty you don't want to share with me?" She smiled mischievously at him. She approached quickly and snapped the sketch away from his hands.

"Ha! Never lower your guard Izu…." When she took the sketchbook, she saw it.

It was full of drawings of her. Midnight. But also a pair Nemuri Kayama. Izuku worked fast. She knew that. But seeing so many sketches in his sketchbook was something different. He tried to stand up and she quickly grabbed his hand.

"If you even dare to run away right now and leave me... I might cry." She wasn't faking it.

Right now her heart was flying in the air. And if he even dared to run away right after she saw the sketches she would really cry. Because that would meant he was ashamed. And she wouldn't let him be ashamed.

"Izuku. Sit please." He did as told. His face red and his eyes looking to the floor.

"You are not in trouble… if anything I am thankful I am not the only one." Izuku eyes opened in surprise, he was presented with her sketchbook.

"Look at it." She smiled softly as he opened it.

He saw many sketches, many he had seen before, but he also saw many more sketches of him in different angles and expressions.

"As you can see… I may fancy you." She smiled at him, moving her hands towards his cheeks, cupping his face softly, guiding his eyes towards her.

"Of course. As Midnight and an adult, there was no way I would admit that… but for now. I will be Nemuri Kayama for a while…" She was smiling seeing Izuku expression.

"I guess it dawned on you already." She smiled teasingly as he blushed. He slowly nodded.

"I don't know how long it will take Eri to get me back… so why don't we spend some quality time together until then?" She smiled still holding his face that was blushing madly.

He nodded and she smiled bringing him up into a hug, their sketchbooks falling to the floor as she tightly held him.

Normally she wasn't so impulsive. Then again. Whether she wanted it or not. She was now again a teenager. One who had a crush, and said crush seemingly liked her back.

Izuku returned the hug and that only made her hug him tighter. After a while, they broke the hug and she held his hands together with her as she was smiling happily.

"Say, want to go to my apartment after school? We can watch a movie." She was smiling widely at the embarrassed boy.

"I… I guess…. Won't your parents mind?" Nemuri smirked.

"You are adorable. Moreover, while I may not look like it. You have to remember I was the pro hero Midnight. An adult. Therefore, I have my own place and a cat. Hope you won't mind him." She smiled sheepishly by the end.

Izuku just smiled nodding at her.

"Okay." Simple and to the point. Plus he was unable to say any more words as he was still embarrassed at the flirting personality of Midnight.

She was dominant in her way to show affection and went straight to the point on the fact she liked him. Both may not know how long it would take Eri to bring her back to normal.

But Izuku was actually not against spending time with Nemuri Kayama.

And Nemuri Kayama actually was wondering whether or not it would be bad to stay as her sixteen-year-old self for a while…

"Well then, let's go. I want to see a movie." She took his hand as he was dragged away while picking up their sketchbooks.

"Ah! But we are still in class hours!" Izuku was nervous as she took him away.

"I am still your teacher, I will just make you a pass for the absent classes. Now up! I want to see a movie!" Izuku was dragged away and understood something.

One couldn't say no to Nemuri Kayama… did his professors had to deal with this too?

* * *

Both teens were running off out of the school as the older of the two was giggling the whole time. Not far from there, Hizashi and Aizawa had seen the whole scene. Hizashi glasses having fallen at the shock of what he saw. Aizawa spoke then.

"We need to make Eri get her back to her own age. I doubt Izuku can survive with her…" Hizashi picked his glasses up.

"She looked happy though, and I mean, we endured our whole school life with her. What could go wrong…" Hizashi then remembered their whole time with her.

Both Hizashi and Aizawa spoke at the same time.

"We need Eri to fix her…"

That's when they noticed it.

"Where is Eri?!"

They heard a girl screaming in the distance. They suspected Nedzu would be cutting their paychecks in the not so far future.

* * *

**CUT! **

**Short, fluffy, simple really. I enjoyed making this small piece and getting it out of my system. Want a short one shot? Drop me up a message or a review. As always my policy is this one.**

**It is fun, and I like it. I am doing it. **

**Take care all of you lovely people out there that read what I write, all of you make my day brighter. **


End file.
